When downloading a file from a website, a path is often needed for storing the file. For example, on MS Windows 2000 this means working with a “Save As” pop-up, clicking on “Browse” button, clicking multiple times (typically) down a directory structure, and finally reaching the target folder. This is a very tedious and unproductive procedure that an office worker may have to repeat many times in a typical day. This problem is not only associated with internet downloads, but also accompanies File Transfer Protocol (FTP) download, email file detachment, email file attachment operations, and the like. Currently, there is no solution in the industry. The closest solution may be found in MS Windows 2000, which suggests the “last folder used” for storing the new file. However, in most of the cases this points one to a folder the user does not want to use.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a method to effectively address the foregoing described problem.